The Muscle Hustle (On Hold)
by DanialArceus
Summary: When a group of wrestlers are threatened by the mafia, you know things are about to go down. Characters based on the mobile game The Muscle Hustle
1. Dinero de Sangre

**So I have been playing this game recently, called The Muscle Hustle, which has a huge cast of wrestlers, all with their own information and whatnot.**

**Among them, I got interested by a few wrestlers, namely Antonio Justicia, Tatiana Klenova and LT Vijay Khan, to name a with the information provided, I thought it would be interesting to create an entire story based on their career, dreams and future.**

**To be noted, there will be pairings, as the game does not include any relationship, except for the Justicia family, which includes Abraham and his children Antonio and Juanita ( I can't remember her name ).**

**Also be noted, some changes will be introduced in the story, away from the canon, to keep things y'all enjoy.**

* * *

A dark alleyway.

Most would take notice not to tread on this path, especially at night, since the Mafia went radio silent, essentially disappearing. Most people had their fears elevated as they did not know when they would strike again. In the past, various individual police men had tried to end the Mafia, but they were bought quite easily. No matter how pious you were, no matter how strong you were, the Mafia always targeted where it hurt. Most would assume the Mafia was run by an old man, quite similar to the Godfather, but the truth was not as it seemed.

The man incharge was not some brute, as most people had assumed, nor was he so old that he needed servants to do his daily tasks. He was, actually, quite a young gentleman aging around 29. He wore a black suit at times, and he wore normal civilian clothing when the time required. He inherited the business from his father, Alejandro Garcia, who passed away due to stress, when the entire scheme of the Mafia was exposed by a man named Abraham Justicia, who promptly disappeared along with the rest of his family. He knew that the family was inducted into witness protection program.

The young man did not seek revenge for what he had lost, for the Alejandro never acted as a father, always focusing on the vile group that he preferred over his own son and wife.

He was not even present for his birth, his mother had told him. He only had given him one thing, his name, Francisco Garcia. His mother had passed away quite some time after his seventh birthday, as she had gotten sick. Alejandro never seemed to cared for his wife that much, and when she was ill, he never came to visit her, nor provide any medical facility. This made Francisco hate him even more. He hated the fact that he was nothing but a stain on his father's life.

The only memories he could remember of his mother seemed to be of them watching wrestling. For whenever he watched wrestling, he was amazed by the skills the men and women in the ring possessed. He had shown his interest to his father one day, and he regretted it. His father had called the entire sport a 'fake' and ' not worth of the Garcia time'. On that day, he had sworn that he would do anything to take any form of revenge on his dear old dad. He had also promised his mother that he would escape this life style and become something else.

" A wrestler, perhaps ?" His mother had teased him kindheartedly, but he had taken her words to his core and started working out when he got old enough.

When he heard that his father's entire business was destroyed by a wrestler of all things, he felt great joy in seeing his father suffer. He wanted to thank the man for ruining his father's life work, but he had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth.

When he became the head of the Mafia, as an insult to his father, he dissolved the entire group and turned his focus towards wrestling. He even founded a wrestling promotion, which saw wrestlers come from all over Mexico to participate. He had opened it in the hope of getting some great wrestlers to join and that he did, under the unbelievable name of La Catrina. He remembered the tales of his mother, of the wrestling legend of the same name. He had seen tapes of the female wrestler, dating all the way back to 1954, and the shocking thing was that she looked the same as she did in 1954. Standing at 5'4, she wore the familiar white mask, with a rose on her left ear. She also wore a gray sleeveless shirt, which had a picture of a rose. She also wore shorts, which ended mid-thigh. Her hair was blonde, reaching just above her waist.

La Catrina had been the top star of his promotion, which he had called Maria Wrestling League, or affectionately called by La Catrina herself MWL. Maria was the name of his mother. And La Catrina was one of the rare few people who knew the background of Francisco, and why he had started this league.

But he did not have time to rest, as he had been reading reports of another group of individuals, Dinero de sangre, shortened to Dinero. He was shocked to see the brutality and effectiveness these people had shown. Though they were not quite known as the former Mafia were, they did promise to be the better and deadlier variant of the Mafia. He had personally seen the results of their works, when he had been called to identify their latest victim. The victim was one of his father's old friend. A complete bastard, if you asked him. The deceased man was known in the underground to be quite a cheat, and was involved in various human trafficking.

He knew that he would too be targeted by Dinero, if he did not do anything. The police were not trustworthy, in his opinion, as he had seen them selling themselves out to the Mafia. He was also sure that unless he had some sort of body guard, he would be on the receiving end of the bullet soon.

He dropped the file and walked away. He had to see La Catrina. She had traveled the world before coming to the MWL.

* * *

La Catrina had just finished her match against a rookie wrestler. She was assigned to show the newbies the ropes and how the League worked. She had gladly accepted this position, as she had nothing better to do.

" Disculpe, senora," Someone asked behind her. She had turned around to see Wings of Justice, or known to her as Antonio Justicia, who stood at 5'9, taller than her. Antonio had arrived in the League last year, and she was tasked with showing him the ropes. She did not had to do much as the young man was already quite skilled in the art of Luchador wrestling. She had soon learned that both his father was a wrestler, who had retired, while his sister had already made a name for herself in the indies.

" What do you want Antonio ?" She asked sweetly. They had bonded during their time together, and considered him her brother.

" I was on the phone this morning and I was given a chance to go to the States to perform for the big leagues." He replied. He wanted her opinion on this, as he knew of her legend, of how ageless she was.

La Catrina smiled. She knew this day was coming soon. Antonio was quite skilled in the art of wrestling. That she knew first hand, when they had teamed up in various matches. He had quite a deadly and fast skill set, and was loved by the local audience. It wasn't a shock when his fame spread to the States, which was enriched with various wrestlers, with various fighting styles. " And ?" She asked the youngest member of the Justicia clan.

" I was wondering if I should take the offer."

" Yous should take the offer, Antonio. Isn't it your dream to wrestle in the States ?" She asked him.

" It is," He replied, but he then frowned "But my sister is still here, as is my father. And I don't want to leave them here."

She smiled at his words. Antonio always wore his hearts on his non existent sleeves. " You should take the offer. I am sure they will understand." She told him. Antonio nodded and began to walk with her towards the locker room.

On their way, they met someone quite unexpected. It was their boss, Francisco Garcia. And he didn't seem in a happy mood. Whenever Antonio had met the man, he always smiled and gave them attention, to whatever their needs may be. But right now, he seemed like a different man.

" La Catrina, I need to talk to you." The usual amount of cheeriness in his voice was not present.

Antonio knew when he was not needed, and promptly excused himself from the vicinity of his boss and his teacher.

La Catrina looked at her boss, noting the serious expression on his face. " What's wrong ?" She asked him.

" There's a new group, calling themselves the Dinero de sangre." He told her. " They have been targeting the old members of my father's group." He was visibly disgusted when he mentioned his father's group.

" Have you tried the police ?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

" No, they can easily be bought like farm animals on sale. I need someone I can trust in the business, but I do not have connections." He told the ageless Luchadoress. " Do you know someone ?" He asked her.

" A moment please. " She told him as she raked her brain for someone she knew in the police business. She had traveled the world, wrestling in various promotions and winning tournaments. She had been to every continent in the world. " Ah yes, there is a person I trust, and you might as well." She told him. " Come with me."

He followed her to her locker room as she pulled out her laptop. She had filed several data and compiled them. She made this her hobby as she was travelling the world.

He saw her pull out a file, with the national flag of India on it. She skimmed through several papers, each containing pictures and data of several wrestlers from the he saw her skimming, he knew the person she was looking for was a wrestler as well as a policeman. His experience with wrestlers had been great and if the person he hired was a wrestler as well, he wouldn't have problems of them selling themselves out.

She stopped searching and found who she was looking for. She pulled out a paper and he saw the picture of a man, who was bald, but had a bad ass beard. He had a brown skin tone. She then handed the paper to Francisco. " This is LT Vijay Khan, from Mumbai. He also was a movie actor but gave that up when he bust a ring of illegal smugglers. I saw him wrestle a few times, against a severe handicap, but he has been the victor in all bouts." She told him, remembering the matches she had seen LT Vijay had against a group of twenty wrestlers. He had beat them all into submission and won the match, cementing his status in the Indian wrestling industry.

He read the file of the Indian wrestler, who was older than him, aging at 32, and was taller than most of the wrestlers he had, coming in at a height of 6'2. He also was shown to be quite loyal to his cause and had a daughter from his deceased wife.

" I am going to send you to get him here as fast as possible," He told her, surprising her, " Any thing you need, just tell me."

She was quite shocked to see how quickly he had decided to get Vijay here. She knew that he was quite troubled, seeing as how many of his father's former colleagues had died.

" I only have one condition." She told him and he nodded. She knew that he would have agreed to all she offered. " I would like to bring you and Antonio with me to meet Vijay." She continued.

He considered her offer, and saw no harm to that. " Fine, get both him and yourself ready at midnight tomorrow." With that he left.

* * *

Antonio did not knew how he would tell his sister and his father that he was given an offer to go to the States. He carried on the tradition of Justicia in his fighting style and his attire. His father had worn the legendary eyeless mask, while his sister wore a more stylized variant of it. He followed the tradition by wearing a white mask, with gold cross on his forehead and an X shaped mark running across his eyes . He also wore white pants with yellow boots. There were red markings across the length or the pants.

He, however, knew one thing. His sister should have gotten the chance to go the States, and fight in the big leagues. He shook his head. He had been given this wonderful chance and he was not going to waste it.

He would have continued to ponder, but he was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was La Catrina. " Pack up, we're going to India." With that, she turned and left, presumebly to pack her own luggage. He knew he should tell his family as quickly as possible, but the decided that it was best that he packed his own luggage up first.

* * *

( Mumbai, India )( A few days later )

LT Vijay Khan had done it all, according to his opinion. He became a police officer, became a Bollywood star and became the Big Dog in wrestling in India. He didn't had a great life, as most people expected him to have, when he was growing up. He had to struggle and strive to get where he is today. He became known to the world of wrestling when he chased a group of thugs to a movie set and, in a fit of rage, had beaten everyone, even the stuntsmen unconcious. After that, he was given several movie contracts. During those movies, he met some local wrestlers, and had been challanged to some matches in India, which he dominated easily. He then made a full turn towards wrestling after a few years, alongside his career as a police officer.

It was during that time when his wife passed away due to cancer. He remembered crying alongside his daughter, Deepika, who was just five years old. He worked through the pain, raising his daughter as a single father. However, his daughter was fifteen now, and was interested in lazing around and listening to those bands from Korea.

He smiled as he looked towards his opponet of the match. It was another rookie. Vijay knew that he had to finish the match early.

The bell was rung and he patiently waited for his enemy. His opponent wore nothing special, just some wrestling trunks. Vijay, on the other hand, wore white pants, with black stripes going horizontally through it. He had tattoos on his shoulders, going to his elbows, where he wore elbow pads. He also wore a glove on his left hand, and a necklace of a lotus flower in his neck.

The rookie rushed the cop, thinking that speed would be his advantage, trying to strike him with a clothesline. What he did not expect was for Vijay to duck under him and deliver a Snap German Suplex, and roll up for the pin.

Vijay knew the match was won, as the man he was pinning was not showing any resistance in kicking out of the pin. The poor sod was unconcious. With the three count, he left the ring, arms raised as the crowd cheered wildly and walked towards his room.

He was expecting many things. What he did not expect was the legendary La Catrina standing along with who seemed to be a Luchador who wore a white mask and another man, who seemed like a businessman.

" LT Vijay Khan," The businessman-looking fellow spoke, " We need your help."

Vijay looked at him and asked, " In what sir ?"

" I think it would be best if we talked where no one can hear our conversations." La Catrina replied. At this point, Vijay was left with two options, either he could refuse them and walk away, or he could help the folks out.

Vijay smiled. His wife had married him because of several factors, but the one she claimed won her over the most was his need to help those in need. " My home is just a few blocks away. Come." He replied as he took the people to his home.

* * *

**So this is my take on the story of The Muscle Hustle, as it has no back story.**

**To see what attire the wrestlers wore, just search The Muscle Hustle Wiki. Wrestlers who appear in this chapter are the following:**

**1\. La Catrina : She has her three-star face attire.**

**2\. Antonio Justicia : His three-star face attire.**

**3\. LT Vijay Khan : His four-star heel attire.**

**Their Finishers :**

**1\. La Catrina : Whirl-a-Twirl Ankle Lock, Flying Clothesline which leads to a kip-up.**

**2\. Antonio Justicia : Super kick ( Similar to the one performed by Dolph Ziggler ), 036 Splash ( An inverse 630 splash ).**

**3\. LT Vijay Khan : Avalanch Powerbomb, Lariat.**

**Will come up with their signatures in the next 't forget to rate and review. And no flames please.**


	2. Love Bug

**And we are back with the second chapter of The Muscle Hustle. This has been my project for quite some time, and I really wanted to let the people know of this game, as it is quite fun.**

**The game has several types of fighter and several classes as well, ranging from heavy to lightweight, from piercer to ricochet, from Law & Disorder to Olympians. Each wrestler also have their own special ability as well. The game features a team of three, so the team we make can be unique and suited to our needs.**

**The focus of this story will be of several wrestlers, such as Antonio, Tatiana, La Catrina, Dexter Durant, LT Vijay and more.**

* * *

Deepika knew her father always meant well whenever he talked to her about her future. She had once told him that she wanted to be a doctor, and he promised to help her to the fullest. Then she had read some books on engineering and wanted to be an engineer. Her father had supported her even more. But on her fourteenth birthday, she was introduced to K-Pop, by her friend. And as a result, she wanted to make music, form a band with a few friends. She had begun to write lyrics all day, trying to get the perfect mix of rap and pop for their debut single. Her father also agreed to it, albeit a bit reluctantly, but had said to atleast get a degree before pursuing this career, as a form of backup.

" Deepika, dinner's ready." She heard someone yell from downstairs. She sighed and got off the chair she was sitting on, straightening her yellow shirt as she got up. Her dad had been dating an announcer from the wrestling promotion he wrestled at, an American by the name of Wilma Cargo.

Wilma used to be a race-car driver, one of the best, but she was banned from racing as her long hair used to distract her race rivals. She soon became an announcer, travelling the world, working for promotion to promotion, when she met Vijay during her stay in India. She was impressed by his fight style. Wilma had blonde hair, which reached down to her waist. She wore a red T-Shirt, and blue jeans. She had met her father when she was thirteen, when her father was 30 years of age. Wilma was only a couple of years younger than her father, coming in at 28 when they first met. They had been dating for two years, and Deepika hoped that her father would pop the question.

She went downstairs, to see Wilma sitting on the chair. She had gotten adept at making International food. She knew several recipes, but since she traveled the world, both before and after she was banned from racing, she never had the chance to actually prepare the dishes. However, once she had begun dating Vijay, she used the oppurtinity of staying in one place to prepare various dishes.

" So what this one called Wilma ?" Deepika asked the ex-racer. Deepika still had trouble calling the racer her mother, as she had spent nearly half of her life without a mother. Wilma understood what Deepika was saying. She did not expect the young girl to instantly start calling her mother.

Wilma would have explained what the dish was, but the door to the house opened, and she heard the voice of her lover, " Honey, I'm home ." Vijay called out.

In an instant, Wilma rushed towards the source of the voice, and hugged Vijay full force, the height difference now being more obvious. It was at that point she also noticed the three other people who had entered the room behind her husband. Out of the three of them, she recognized only the lady who was with them, since her husband had once mentioned the wrestler, La Catrina.

" What's wrong ?" She asked Vijay.

" These people need our help," Vijay replied, letting go of Wilma, and checking every window to see if anyone had followed urgency in their words had implied that there was a good chance they would have been followed.

After he had confirmed that no one had followed them, he brought everyone to the living room. Wilma had taken Deepika away, as she knew what was being told was for his ears only.

The man who looked as if he owned an entire business spoke first. " Have you heard of the Dinero de sangro ?" He spoke. Vijay nodded. Of course he had heard of them. They were rising in power very quickly, and had connections to almost every country.

" Well, I fear that I might be another target for them, as my father use to be the leader of the Mafia." He continued, " My father, Alejandro, left the world after Abraham Justicia had exposed of his actions, thankfully, leaving me, his only son incharge."

The man in the white mask spoke, " My father and his family had to then enter witness protection program, as we feared other members of the Mafia would target us in revenge. What we didn't know was that the next leader of the Mafia, Francisco, dissolved the group and started a wrestling promotion in Mexico."

" What we would like for you to do is to travel with us to bring the new group down." La Catrina spoke. " You can take time to think this over, as once we begin the operation, they would target all those whom you hold dear."

" We will be at the wrestling promotion day after tomorrow. Hope you make the decision by that time." Francisco spoke finally. He continued, " If you reach your decision before that time, here is Antonio's number." The man in the white mask, Antonio apparently, nodded.

With that being said, he saw them out and went to Wilma and Deepika.

" What should I do ?" He asked both of them, as he sat down on the couch. " They need my help, but in doing so, I might put both of you at risk."

Wilma saw the dilemma he was facing. He always helped people, but with the loss of his wife, he was afraid of losing both her and Deepika.

" Did they give any time, abu ?" Deepika asked her father. She knew that her mother would've wanted her father to help them.

" Yes, two days to ponder over this." He replied to his daughter.

" Listen, Vijay," Wilma spoke, grasping both of his hand, " Whatever you choose, I would be behind you."

" Me too." Deepika added on.

Vijay looked at both of them and gave a huge face splitting smile. He then grabbed the both of them and pulled them into a hug.

He knew his answer.

* * *

" Do you think he will help us ?" Antonio asked Francisco. The owner of MWL had told the masked Luchador of his reasons to start the promotion. He had told the man of his father as well, whom Francisco wanted to thank as well.

" Most probably, he would help us, though he would consult his family first, as he puts their safety at the top of his priority." Francisco told him.

Antonio nodded and proceeded to walk towards his room. Francisco knew of the offer the young man was given, and he actually supported him in his journey.

He noticed La Catrina and started walking towards her. He had grown quite fond of the seemingly ageless legend, and enjoyed their conversations and the time he spent with her.

" Hey, La Catrina, where are you heading ?" He asked her. Since La Catrina had not given him her real name, so he always addressed her with her in-ring name.

" To the mall." She spoke, before gaining a very mischievous glint in her eyes. " Why ? Do you want to help ?" She asked sweetly.

Francisco sweated a bit. He had heard stories from some of his friends, who had made the mistake of helping women shop. Against his better judgement, he nodded and sealed his fate when she grabbed his hand and rushed towards what he thought was the location of the shopping district she wanted to visit.

* * *

Francisco groaned as he pulled all the shopping bags behind him. At one point during their shopping, he had to buy a cart to pull all the clothes La Catrina had bought. He swore he would think this through in the future, or at least try to reduce the amount of clothes bought by La Catrina.

He saw the white masked woman in front of him and smiled as he saw the happiness she exuded. He didn't knew why but he felt a little attracted to her.

Maybe it was because she was the subject of the conversation between him and his mother. Maybe it was because when the promotion was on the risk of failing and many of the wrestlers were leaving, she was one of the few that didn't quit when she had the chance and actually struck through to the promotion.

She stopped and gave a smile at him.

" Thanks for coming with me today." She spoke.

" Hey, it's no problem." He replied to her, grabbing the handle of the cart and pulling it with a bit more force, since they were now on a slope, and the hotel they were staying at was on top of the hill.

" Here, let me help you with that." She told him, grabbing the handle, leaving one of his hand free. She noticed the red markings he had around the palm and frowned.

Francisco noticed where she was looking and tried to placate her fears. " Hey, it's no problem." He spoke, hoping she would get less angry at many didn't know about La Catrina was that if her student or anyone she knew got hurt somehow, she felt responsible for that.

" But you got hurt." She spoke.

" Hey, if it's for you, I would lift a thousand suns." He smiled as he put a hand on her face. She blushed and muttered an excuse before grabbing the whole cart and running away.

Francisco looked at she went, before slapping himself in the face promptly. He knew he was bit by the love bug.

" Great, now she might think I am an idiot." He groaned, before he heard laughing in the background. He turned to see Antonio, without the usual mask he wore every other day. He had black hair, with piercing black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a logo of a fist on it, and some blue jeans.

" So the jefe has trouble with the profesora, eh ?" He teased his boss. He walked over to Francisco and gave a light hearted chuckle.

" Have you even been on a date with a bella dama ?" Francisco asked the younger man, a bit angry at his own attitude for acting so weirdly infront of the legendary Luchadoress.

" That will be a-telling, amigo."He replied as he tapped his nose. He then turned serious and said, " Senor, I will be going to the arena, have some matches."

" Why ?" Francisco asked. He knew the answer already.

" Well, when I saw the recordings of Vijay's fights, they had a different fighting style from which I was used to." He replied, " If I am going to succeed in the States, I need to be used to the different styles used in fighting."

Francisco nodded as Antonio walked off.

* * *

**(Mumbai Arena )**

Antonio looked around as he saw various people either walk around him, or work out. He knew he was taking a big risk as he found an empty locker room and wore his new mask. This mask was blue in colour, having a red X logo running across his eyes.

He had signed up for a random match against the local talent here, and to be honest, he was stoked for the match. He really wanted to have a match against LT Vijay Khan, but he knew that that was not that possible.

" So who is going to be my opponent." He wondered. He did not had to wonder for long as his name was called and he went for the match.

The people of Mumbai had seen various wrestlers come to the ring to fight the legendary Vijay Khan. The best of them had challenged the cop, but none had even succeeded in dethroning the man.

So when they saw a man with a Luchador enter the ring, they went wild. The true blood fans of wrestling knew about the Luchador style of wrestling that dominated Mexico. They didn't care who the enemy was this time, they knew they were in for a spectacle.

The flips most of the light-weight Luchadors delivered were among the top, with several of the Luchadors gaining legendary status, like El Santo, Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio Jr. getting known to every wrestling fan out there.

Once the opponent for Antonio, who was introduced in this match as Wings of Justice, had arrived, the bell was rung.

The opponent, most of the audience goers realized, was the one who was defeated by Vijay Khan in his most recent match.

The wrestler began to gloat at how he will easily defeat the little man, since he towered over Antonio by five inches, and was more bulkier.

Antonio, on the other hand, just grinned at the idiocracy he displayed.

Like before, the man rushed at Antonio, aiming for a lariat.

Antonio, however, too rushed forward, ducking underneath the extended arm. He then performed a handstand against the ropes of the ring, using the momentum gained from it to lurch backwards, towards his opponents.

The man was soon on the receiving end of a stunner, which caused him to stumble backwards

Antonio took this oppurtinity and performed a super kick to the man's face, making him fall onto the ground hard. The crowd was hyped because of the combo Antonio used to ground his opponent. The man in the blue mask then went onto the apron and taunted at the man, who was getting up groggily. Antonio used the ropes as a launch himself at the enemy, performing his famed dropkick on the man to perfectly place him in the position to perform his finisher.

He used the ropes around the turnbuckle to jump himself to the top and faced the crowd. The youngest member of the Justicia family smiled to himself as he prepped himself to perform the move that gained the heart of the people in Mexico.

The crowd was amazed as the man performed a 036 flip and hit the opponent square on the chest, making the wind leave his body, as he was down for Antonio to pin him.

After winning the match, Antonio waved towards the crowd, who were all cheering for the masked man.

Vijay looked from the bleachers, as the man was cheered on the thousands of people. Vijay waited for the cheering to stop, as Antonio left the ring and headed towards the locker room to change into his civilian attire.

He wasn't expecting to find the Bollywood Cop, Vijay Khan standing there.

" Have you reached a decision ?" Antonio asked the man.

Vijay nodded. " Both Wilma and my daughter are coming with me to wherever you are going." Antonio nodded.

" We are headed to America, to drop me off." He replied to the man.

Vijay looked serious. " I have some files on the Dinero de Sangre." He told him. " I think it would be best if we talked about it in a safer place."

Antonio promptly nodded.

* * *

" Hey tiger," A woman with a red head spoke to a man with brown hair. " Guess what ?" She asked.

" Lemme guess." The man adopted a faux-thinking pose, as he smiled, " The person you recommended to TMH has been approved ?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

She smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the lips, " Oh Peter, you are so smart." She teased him slightly.

Peter smiled as he kissed her back. " Hey MJ, how about a date around town ?" He asked her, as she gave a sly grin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mary Jane Parker had gotten an interest in wrestling, but to hide her private identity, she chose the ring name Anna "Ranchnid" Eisner, so her personal life can stay safe and she can have a great life with her husband, Peter Parker, who was a writer for the character, Spider-man, from whom she had drawn her character.

* * *

**So there you have it, the second chapter of The Muscle Hustle.**

**To know the costumes used by the people mentioned here are the following :**

**Antonio : His Two Star Attire. ( Tier 2 )**

**La Catrina : Imagine her with a simple white T-shirt and jeans, but she also wears her mask.**

**Anna Eisner : Her Four Star Face Attire. ( Tier 3 )**

**Also I added Mary Jane Parker, from the Marvel franchise to the mix, as she bore a strong resemblance to Anna Eisner, with both of them having red hair, and having someone/thing spider themed in their life.**

**Don't forget to rate and review.**


End file.
